freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Arnett McMillan/@comment-197.89.216.131-20160316101719/@comment-25824673-20160329033151
@Overlord. I'm gonna TRY to keep this short instead of going nuts with how many words are in my post... they are getting increasingly difficult to read... what with the 2-3 minute attention spans all over the place lately... I can accept most of your concerns even tho I don't believe they would be real concerns in the manga. I get where your coming from. Would it help if I wrote a fan fiction to get you back on track to adjust your 'freezing universe' view until LDY got off his ass and did it for us proper? LOL... geez, now I gave myself ideas... As for well, the rest... I read what you've said and I can't help but have something Chiffon, Ellie, Arnett and a host of other 3rd year Pandora's have said time and time again. Genetics is Military Chevalier is Military Rank is absolute By nature, if we take this all forward from the 3rd year punishment arc, Aoi Kazuya is the general or dictators son... or grandson, probably the one person you don't want to piss off in 'typical military' service. Can you imagine The people around Fidel Castro's son in the military, pissing on him Contantly attacking him? No, neither can I.. At least, not doing so and managing to survive without great torture... That said, we return to the old cycle once again. There is another factor, and I admit, and warn you my ability to twist words and perceptions might come into play... So, your saying because Kazuya has no interest in them romantically, that Ellie and Arnet are just 'settling' for who they have now? Thats... I'm sorry, kinda anticlimatic. So your saying my wife settled for me instead of waiting for the person to come along who wanted to sweep her off her feet after me. Or, your saying my wife settled for me, not knowing someone who had the ability to sweep her off her feet existed but had no intention of doing so? To me, see, your discounting the relation ship that exists. Ellie and Arnet have little or no interest on the grass on the other side of the fence. In fact, at this point they are pissed at the farmer on the other side allowing the wind to blow some of the wheat over the property line onto their field... to use a farming analogy. The farmer however was just doing his job... trying his best to do what he does, harvesting his crop (comparatively speaking keeping humanity safe). I guess, we should all live sick to our stomachs knowing there is someone out there who COULD steal our significant others from us IF THEY CHOOSE to. Not that they do, but if they wanted to, they could succeed... I'd rather be a bit optimistic... and simply enjoy what I have in the here and now, and enjoy the story for what it is. By the way, no, I don't think yoru silly desiring any sort of scene, like you described clearing up your worries. Just like I desire a scene later on where Hiiragi returns to hook up with kazuya maybe (not that I ship them as a end couple). Hell, your looking at someone who sits in front of daytime drama's, night time drama's movies etc smacking his forehead yelling at the screen about the idiocy of the characters who are simply doing what the writers influenced them to do... YOU DON'T want to see the bruise I got when Onedera confessed to Raku in Nisekoi at the beach, and he had fallen asleep... So, kick back, and chill... I know it'll be hard to do so, but try... Damn, and I think my post went long.. AGAIN...